Under the Dome: The Fire
"The Fire" is the second episode of season one of the science fiction drama series Under the Dome, and the second episode of the series overall. It was directed by Jack Bender with a script written by Rick Cleveland. It first aired on CBS on Thursday, July 1st, 2013 at 10:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Under the Dome was developed for television by Brian K. Vaughan. It is based on the book of the same name by author Stephen King, which was published in November, 2009. * This series is rated TV-14. * This episode is included on the Under the Dome: Season 1 DVD and Blu-ray collections. The collections were produced by Paramount Home Video and released to retailers on November 5th, 2013. * Co-producer Agatha Warren is credited as Agatha Aro Warren in this episode. Allusions * The dog Truman may have been named after Truman Burbank, who was the main character from the 1998 film The Truman Show starring Jim Carrey. Both the film and Under the Dome deal with subjects trapped within a sealed environment from which they cannot leave. * Reference is made to Mila Kunis in this episode. Mila Kunis is a film and television actress and voice actress. She is best known for voicing the character of Meg Griffin on the animated comedy series Family Guy. * Ben Drake makes reference to the Lewis and Clark Expedition in this episode. Meriwether Lewis and William Clark undertook an expedition to explore the western region of the United States, across the continental divide, from 1804 to 1806. Quotes * James "Big Jim" Rennie: You're using our stuff; you're high as a kite! * Reverend Lester Coggins: So what? It's Judgment Day, Jim. I might as well be feelin' the Rapture. .... * Julia Shumway: at soldiers on the other side of the dome Look at me, damn it! Anyone? * Dale Barbara: I wouldn't even bother. I mean, you could strip naked in front of these guys, they're still not gonna pay attention. * Julia Shumway: I tried that an hour ago. They didn't even blink. .... * Joe McAlister: They're doing tests. Must be checking to see if water can come through. * Ben Drake: Doesn't look good. We're screwed. * Joe McAlister: Wait. the dome's surface. Some moisture has gotten through It's like a sieve. * Ben Drake: What the hell's a sieve? * Joe McAlister: A strainer, douche. Like-like for pasta? * Ben Drake: So it does let water through? * Joe McAlister: Yeah, just a little. * Ben Drake: Maybe we can get through. Aren't we, like, 70% water? * Joe McAlister: Yeah, it's the other 30% that's the problem, genius. .... * Ben Drake: What if we're trapped in here forever? I'll never get to make out with Mila Kunis. * Joe McAlister: I don't think this thing is the only thing keeping that from happening. * Ben Drake: Just think about it. We could have met every girl we're ever gonna meet. * Joe McAlister: That is so depressing. Crew * W.G. Snuffy Walden - Composer * Michael Schweitzer, A.C.E. - Editor * Marek Dobrowolski - Production designer * Cort Fey, ASC - Director of photography * Agatha Aro Warren - Co-producer * Soo Hugh - Co-producer * Peter Calloway - Producer * Adam Stein - Producer * Randy Sutter - Producer * Rick Cleveland - Co-executive producer * Steven Spielberg - Executive producer * Stephen King - Executive producer * Stacey Snider - Executive producer * Justin Falvey - Executive producer * Darryl Frank - Executive producer * Jack Bender - Executive producer * Brian K. Vaughan - Executive producer * Neal Baer - Executive producer See also External Links * * * * * * Category:2013/Episodes Category:July, 2013/Episodes Category:Jack Bender Category:Rick Cleveland Category:Neal Baer Category:Jack Bender Category:Peter Calloway Category:Rick Cleveland Category:Justin Falvey Category:Darryl Frank Category:Soo Hugh Category:Stephen King Category:Steven Spielberg Category:Adam Stein Category:Randy Sutter Category:Brian K. Vaughan Category:Agatha Warren Category:W.G. Snuffy Walden Category:Cort Fey Category:Michael Schweitzer Category:Sharon Bialy Category:Sherry Thomas Category:Marek Dobrowolski Category:Mike Vogel Category:Rachelle Lefevre Category:Natalie Martinez Category:Britt Robertson Category:Alexander Koch Category:Colin Ford Category:Nicholas Strong Category:Jolene Purdy Category:Aisha Hinds Category:Jeff Fahey Category:Dean Norris Category:Samantha Mathis Category:Mackenzie Lintz Category:Beth Broderick Category:Ned Bellamy Category:John Elvis Category:R. Keith Harris Category:Joe Knezevich Category:Kevin Sizemore Category:Troy Rudeseal Category:Anna Sharma Category:David M. Smith Category:Charlon Turner Category:Maureen Mountcastle Category:Zeeko Zaki Category:Andres Fischer-Centeno Category:Episodes with crew categories